Final Fantasy 9 Eds
by Trunks5
Summary: Have you played FF9? Well, the eds buy the game and the ps with there jawbreaker money from the store(how could they have that much money?), o well, just read it
1. The Game

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot  
  
Final Fantasy 9 Eds  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a normal day, Nazz was whatching Kevin show off, Rolf was tending to the garden, Johny was gathering clams, and Sarah and Jimmy were playin house, Eddy was tryin to think of a new scam, Ed was playing with a flashlight, and Double-D, was hooking up his new Playstation...  
  
"Isn't it done yet!? yelled Eddy  
  
"Be patiant Eddy, I'm almost finished(hooks in a cable), there, I'm finished!!" exclaimed Double-D, Nazz then walked into the room, he then turned it on, as soon as he did that they were all pulled into the game(even Nazz)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ed, had been brought to the city of Alexandria.  
  
"Where am I? This place is huge"Ed said looking around at the huge city  
  
"Wow, I like my clothes!" Said the large Ed boy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eddy, was on a huge airship(flying boat)."Man, this room is dark"he said "It needs some light". he then walks up and lights the candle,  
three men walk in.  
  
"Hey Zidane" Said one of the boys. "Who are you?" asked Eddy, "What?  
How could you forget who we are? I'm Marcus, this is Blank, and Cinna,  
but still, I know your just jokin about not knowing us."And the boss will be here soon." Said Marcus  
  
Then the door flew open and a man with a dragon head walked in, Eddy ran to the wall, and the others fought, and busted its head open, it was the boss wearing a mask, "Come on fools, lets get this meeting started" said the boss, and walked into a room, the others followed.  
  
The boss stood up,"Ok people, we are about to dock at Alexandria Castle  
and the mission, is to kidnap Princess Garnet. Zidane, thats your job,  
you get to do the most important thing, you'll need to get some guards clothes and get to the princess, blank, you can help him, allright, lets go." everyone stands up and leaves the room, and Eddy is very confused, left behind them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ed walked around the city, until he found an ally that he thought was very cool.(dunno why...)He runs into a little rat child."Hey, you dropped your ticket, wait....this is a fake, haha!!"said the rat child"  
But I can still get you in if you become my slave." The big Ed thought it would be cool, so he said yes.  
  
"Cool, okay slave, see if anyone is coming." Ed walked over and looked.  
"I see no one coming".The rat child grabbed a ladder,"Great, lets go follow me." Ed followed him to the steeple. "Okay, follow me up the ladder."said puck climbing the ladder holding his other ladder, Ed climbed up after him.  
  
They got to the top and ran across platforms linking houses, then the rat stopped,"I don't even know your name"he said. "My name is Ed"said tall and lumpy."Ed? Thats a funny name, I'm Puck, okay, hurry or we will be late!" They then continued running until they got to the castle wall, puck dropped the ladder and they crossed it to get to the castle. 


	2. The escape from Alexandria

Note:I know the first chapter wasn't to good, but this is my first fanfic, but this one will be much better.(I hope)  
  
Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Double-D was on a Balcony, next to the queen, dressed in iron armor.  
"Where am I? Hmm, maybe I should keep quiet." He was standing across from Beatrix, The Girl General or Alexandria.And across from him, he saw Nazz dressed as a Princess sitting beside the very large queen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, so everyone knows there lines? said Blank. Eddy, Marcus, and Cinna all say yes.(Eddy had rehersed.)They all walk walk onto the stage and preform,(it's to long to tell the whole thing)finally, it's time for the sword fight of Eddy(Zidane)and Blank.  
  
"Take this" Eddy said swinging at Blank, "You missed me" Said Blank dodging every swing of Eddy's sword,They stop and the nobles shower them with money, Blank  
then runs off."Come back here you coward!" Yelled Eddy chasing after Blank.Ed, seeing Eddy from the in the crowd of people, runs down after him.  
  
They then go and put sleeping weed in the guards drinks, and when they fall asleep, they take there armor and put it on, then go up for the princess.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Princess Nazz gets up and starts to leave the room, Double-D sneaks out behind her."Nazz, do you have any clue where we are?" asked double-d.  
Nazz looked at him,"Double-D? Is that you? I have no clue at all, hey is that Eddy?". Double-D looked over at at the stairs and saw Eddy,"Eddy, whats going on? I fear we are in the game." Eddy looked over at Nazz,"Your the princess?, well come on, we gotta kidnap you"   
"What?! Kidnap me?! WHY?!?" Yelled Nazz,   
  
"It's part of the game, now come on." said Eddy.   
  
"EDDY,DOUBLE-D,NAZZ,OTHER GUY" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"Alright, lets go"said Eddy.They walked back through to the stage and told everyone the had the princess and then they started to leave  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The queens two jesters walked onto the balcony and were stopped by Beatrix,"Zorn, Thorn, what do you need" Said Beatrix,"We must talk to the queen" Said Zorn, "Talk to the queen we must" said Thorn.  
"Whats the problem? I will inform her." said Beatrix. "The princess has escaped in the theater ship!" they said in unison jumping up and down. "Ok, I will inform her   
now", Beatrix walked over to the queen,"Your majesty, the princess has escaped with with the royal pendant" Said Beatrix. "What? How could she? Oh well, tell the troops to fire at the theater ship(The ship that they all got on) until it goes down! Hahahahaha!"Yelled the Queen.  
  
  
Trunks:Sorry, I'll make the chapters longer, but I don't have much time so I make them short. 


End file.
